Making new friends
by la-perla's mermaid
Summary: We all have Hobbies or things we're good at, mine is killing people. Michael/Fiona/OC . Just so you know Delilah is an OC not an AU version of Fiona. I don't own anything please don't sue
1. Chapter 1

I love my job, i new it was my calling from a very young age. Do not think it had anything to do with a childhood trauma or anything like that, If there was ever a happy upbringing it was mine and even to date I do have a great relationship with all my relatives, they think I'm working as a freelancer mediator and I can't help thinking that might be true.

Some people are good with art, crafts, cooking or numbers, well… I'm good at killing and as everyone who's good at something I enjoy it.

I don't know why, but there's just something about seeing the life leaving another person's body as you look at their now vacant eyes that give me Goosebumps and makes pretty little butterflies over my belly. It's like the rush of falling in love and getting high altogether without the trouble of break ups or STDs.

The only reason I'm not the best paid assassin in the world is that I'm a little picky with the victims, they must be evil. It has nothing to do with moral or guilt, as any other sociopath I don't feel any empathy for other humans, but the only thing that makes killing people worth the trouble is that last fight stance on their eyes. Only the evil ones give you the "I'll see you in hell" look, that last angry stare before the lights go out. Killing people and not being able to enjoy that look is like having sex without the least hope of an orgasm. So I don't go for all the trouble of stalking and covering my tracks for any less than that.

Sadly that position has taken a negative effect on my job offers; three months ago I almost killed a lawyer. I mean, I was just about to slit his throat but as I saw his eyes it was easy for me to know he wasn't my type. The biggest turn off was when he begged me to spare his family, so I left his home as fast and stealthy as I came. Just for these kinds of mishaps I always kill wearing a mask since the most parts of your body you cover the lesser chance of leaving evidence or being recognized, that's the reason I was never caught. But ever since then things have been a little slow, I guess my client wasn't pleased with my performance so he gave me a few bad references.

So here I am, bored and jobless. Money's not a problem I still have more than enough and I'm the kinda girl who likes the simple things. Still what I miss more than anything is to feel the blood running on my fingers or the musical sound of a neck breaking under my hands. I realized that I could kill for fun and not wait for any profit; it would keep me in shape until a good job came up and what was even better is the prospect of picking my own victims for a change.

Gangsters are just perfect for me, their aggressiveness ensures me that delightful look I'm always looking for and there's little chance the police will pay any attention if they went missing.

I got myself in a skimpy little dress, and wandered around a tough neighborhood I knew was ruled by a dangerous gang at 2am, I was pretty sure they were also involved into other more illicit activities aside from the typical drug dealing.

I walked less than two blocks before a bag covered my head and I was thrown into a car, fifteen minutes later I found myself in a medium sized house surrounded by a group of five punks. With my best lamb to the slaughter face I did my best to hide my excitement.

The largest one looked as fat as a sumo wrestler, he spoke up to one tall slender man that if he didn't have that creepy weasel like posture and evasive eyes might have been attractive.

-"Welcome to the big leagues kid. If you wanna pull the deal with the big boss you gotta prove you're a man, cause we don't take in fags if you know what I mean. Now show this bitch who's boss"-And with that statement he pushed the idiot towards me, the rest of the gangsters begun to cheer in encouragement.

This little pathetic weasel with be a nice start, by the slumped shoulders and shy look I could tell he was the weakest link, I decided to choke him a little before I snapped his neck. Nonetheless I would play the helpless victim a little while longer for the mere fun of it, is exiting to play with the victims before doing them. I cried and begged him not to hurt me.

All my plans were shattered away when a complication came up, the weasel threw himself above me, his hands grabbed my hair with force and he put his face in the hollow of my neck. Instead of bites and kisses his mouth only spoke to me in a gentle voice.

"I'm not going to rape you, I need you to play along and when I say "back off" I want you to run towards the door. I'll start shooting at them and keep you covered so you better be fast, do you understand?"-

-"Yes"- I said still playing victim, not only he wasn't evil he was also brave and righteous enough to risk his life for a woman he barely knew. The last time I killed someone like him I ended up with insomnia for a week, it wasn't even a gratifying experience.

Out of the sudden I realized I could still have some fun, when he said "back off!" I leaped at the gangsters instead of the door. The weasel turned into a kung Fu fighter, he easily subdued one of the punks beside him, removed his gun and aimed at the fat one while I stabbed the other two right in the jugular with the tiny daggers I hid under my dress. My hero was threatening the fat guy with the gun and I found that boring so I removed one of the daggers from the other guys neck and threw it straight into the fat guys eye, he was dead much faster than I hoped but the seizures he had because of the brain damage were hilarious. Yes I killed but it was all so fast I didn't have time to savor it.

Not a bad night after all, but as I saw the shock over this man's face, the hidden hero, I wandered what to do about him. Killing him wasn't appealing but leaving a witness running around wasn't logic either.

The submissive attitude was gone revealing the true stance of someone with years of military training, he was obviously undercover, his blue eyes scanning me not knowing whether I was a threat or not, after all I had just killed three large men with nothing more than tiny daggers in less than a minute.

-"Who are you?"- He demanded doing a wonderful job at looking calm and focused considering he had just witnessed a massacre.

-"Delilah Jones"- I answered truthfully with the friendliest smile I had, didn't want to scare him –"and you? I warn you that if you lie you'll join these guys, are we clear?"

-"My name is Michael Westen"- he said solemn.


	2. Chapter 2

There's an old saying that says "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger". Working as a spy that phrase has a literal meaning, every mistake can easily lead you to a violent death or what is worse to a failure that could result in the death of many innocents. So when you make a mistake you either find your way out of the mess you got yourself into and get wiser, or you give up and die.

My first mistake was to have a fight with Fiona, while chasing the people that burnt me I got her and the rest of my friends in a dangerous position, we came out fine but in spite of my apologies she chose to spend the night in a hotel far from my loft. The problem with your girlfriend moving in is that you get used to her presence and miss her even more when she leaves. We would be fine, it's not the first of our fights and if I come out alive from this one it won't be our last.

That leads to my second mistake. Sam told me the daughter of one of his buddies had been assaulted by a small gang that worked for a drug and war lord named Javier Maldonado. Apparently it was their inciation rite to abuse a prostitute but one of the new guys thought it would be better to take the first girl that came out of a random club.

Sam persuaded his friend not to go after them in a killing spree by promising him we would make sure those punks got into jail; it was hard enough to stop Fi from blowing them up as well. I took the job hoping to stop a bloodbath and getting into Fiona's good side.

The plan was simple; I would set a meeting with these guys offering them a better job for the new bad guy in town, Chuck Finley, who would promise them twice the money they got now if they helped him get rid of their current boss. We would pretend to get into a gun fight and when Maldonado saw these guys betrayed him they would have to choose between ratting out to the FBI and go to a maximum security prison or get killed by their boss.

And here is my third mistake, I was supposed to play the part of the pawn at the bottom of the chain in command and therefore harmless messenger, I had to simply talk to the gangsters explaining Finley's offer in the most convincing way I could. If they took the bait tomorrow Sam would play the uprising drug lord while Fi and Jesse would be his second and third in command. It was supposed to be a simple introduction so I went alone, after years of simple plans turning complicated in a blink of an eye I should have known better.

In the meeting I was confronted by the five of them, the biggest one was trice my size as he told me:

-"What's your name kid?"-

-"I'm Brian and I'm no kid, I'm older than you. Look I'm here to talk about business"- I said pulling my low life scumbag act. In spite of all it is refreshing to put yourself in another man's shoes even if it is someone like Brian, I bet a guy like him wouldn't get problems with women other than getting money for a strip club.

-"I know, you work for a guy named Chuck Finley right?"- The fat guy smirked, this wasn't good.

-"Yeah, and if you have a little brain you'll take it, my boss treats his buddies well but he has no patience with the ones that turn him down. You get to choose". – I shrugged and searched for a way out; I chose a public park in brought day because it is less unlikely to get shot if you run away.

-"It is a nice offer but mister Maldonado is not happy with this kinda deal, so instead of we joining your boss how about you join ours?- He discreetly pulled a gun from his front pocket and pointed at an SUV, the other guys surrounded me, running wasn't an option so I had no choice to climb up their vehicle.

-"This is how it's gonna be kiddo, you lead us to your boss and help us kill him, give me all the information you have on this Finley dude. Once he's dead you're in, but first there is of course a little rite of passage so to speak, get right through it and you'll have the right to call yourself a man."- The way he smiled made me sick.

So here I am, forced to commit a rape and lead my friends into a trap. To make things worse they stripped me and took away my phone, then they made me use a red t shirt and black pants, their uniform.

My only option was to get the hell out of there and warn my friends, I pretended to like their plan. Brian would have easily betrayed his employer after all he was tired of being the dumbest of the crew, he would fit in with these assholes. Two of them watched over me pointing a gun towards my face while the other three went "out for a hunt". At five am they came in all smiles dragging a petite brunette with a bag over her head.

-"Welcome to the big leagues kid. If you wanna pull the deal with the big boss you gotta prove you're a man, cause we don't take in fags if you know what I mean. Now show this bitch who's boss"- He took me by the arm and pushed me towards the girl, she looked at me with her big brown eyes filled with tears and begged: -"Please sir don't hurt me, please I beg you"- Whatever I did to get away it had to involve getting her out of here as well.

I jumped at her and told her to get out of here at my sign, my only hope of survival was to play the surprise element and strike fast before they could strike back, if I got out of there without tuning into a bullet deposit I'll be lucky.

I gave her the command and hoped she found the way out fast, I subdued the guy in my right as fast as I could, stole his gun and pointed it at the big fat one, seemed to be the one in charge. Having leverage over him would give me some control over the others. Out of nowhere came a little dagger that stuck in my opponent's eye, he fell backwards and after a seizure he died. I turned to were the little object came and saw the girl staring back at me, covered in blood like the rest of the room and an expression of evil in her eyes I have never seen before.

Larry once told me he had seen people so evil he no longer qualified them as humans but as a new species, true monsters that escaped all logic or theology. After I knew just how evil Larry was the thought of someone much worse than him became impossible, but now I had one of those creatures in front of me.

This monster came in the most deceiving package, a small pretty brunette with fair skin and dark brown eyes; she smiled at me sweetly as I faked enough bravado to ask

-"Who are you?"-

-"Delilah Jones. And you? I warn you that if you lie you'll join these guys, are we clear?"-

_Delilah Jones, monster._

I told her my name, keeping calm. It's not like I got so used to these kind of situations that I don't feel fear anymore, I fell fear most of the times like any other normal human being would, I only learned to hide it well and of course not let it stall me.

We were seizing each other out, unsure whether to strike or negotiate, that's the last thing I remember before the lights went out.

….

Fiona paced over Michael's loft, for starters he wasn't there. He was supposed to go to a meeting this afternoon but she never heard from him again, she felt foolish for not checking in on him because of her pride.

She had called from her hotel with the excuse to arrange the final details from their upcoming job; all she really wanted was to hear his voice. When he didn't answer she got worried and went to the loft only to find it empty.

She called him again over and over until she got a response, a delicate female voice said cheerfully –"Michael Westen's phone"-

-"Who are you?"- Fiona said shocked

-"One of his new friends and you are?"-

-"His girlfriend! For now… pass him over the phone"- jealousy was getting the better of her already

-"Can't do. He's tied up for the moment"- _And stuck in the trunk of my car_ Delilah thought

-"Where are you? I might pay you guys a visit"- Fiona faked friendliness, she was already triggering the tracker on Michael's phone

-"We're on a party in a buddy's house but things got a little out of hand so we're leaving, don't worry if he behaves as a good boy I'll send him to you tomorrow morning in one piece. I promise I'll feed him, take him for a ride and set him to bed early you have my word sweetheart, bye!"- Delilah smirked the last words and hung up this was getting fun.

Fiona gathered all her C4 and armor she could put into her car and sped up, she swallowed her pride and called Sam. "If he behaves as a good boy I'll send him to you tomorrow morning in one piece" sounded like a kidnaping. Michael was either taken by an unknown and dangerous woman or in an escapade with his new mistress, ether way he was in grave danger because if it turned out to be the second option she would make him wish it was the first.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael woke up with a raging headache, before he opened his eyes he tried to get an idea of what the hell was going on. He remembered a bizarre massacre and a beautiful little monster causing it, the last image in his head was her delicate face staring back at him and then nothing. Running his hands on the surface below him felt soft cotton and a new mattress.

Opening his eyes he saw a brightly lit room with antique furniture and soft yellow wallpaper, gathering enough strength to get off the bed and scan his surroundings he saw a large window that was hermetically shut, there had to be another way out. Outside the bright, cozy bedroom he found a large kitchen where the little monster from last night was cooking breakfast.

-"How's your head?"- She asked casually

Only then he noticed the large bandage over the stinging pain on the side of his forehead.

-"Quite well considering you hit me"- He answered lightly, whatever twisted game she had on her mind he had to follow it until he could escape

-"Oh I didn't hit you; the guy you fought first and stole the gun from struck you from behind. You see that's why I kill them all so they can't kill you back. I took care of him though"- She smiled at the bloody and cherished moment when she strangled the life out of that twerp, putting that memory aside she gave Michael a mug filled with coffee and a few aspirins. The dark liquid smelled heavenly, Michael thought that if she wanted him dead or poisoned he wouldn't be awake and walking right now so he sipped feeling the underlying taste of vanilla and cinnamon.

-"Sit down and I'll serve you breakfast, eggs and bacon all right?"- She said sweetly, if he hadn't seen her slay a group of gangsters you could swear she was the pupil of Martha Stuart.

You can tell a lot of someone's personality by looking at their homes; hers was decored in a way that looked like it came out of a fairy tale. It seemed cozy and relaxed but Michael could see the signs of neurosis and madness below it. Everything was too clean and perfectly in place, so much it did feel more like a stage than an actual home, he shuddered at the thoughts of how many skeletons she might have on her closet.

Michael learned long ago to gather strength at the first opportunity available. If you can sleep, go to sleep; even if it is in a cave under enemy fire, and if a psychopath gives you food that you have a reasonable certainty it's not poisoned; eat it because it will give you the strength you will need to fight later on. She was a very talented cook at that, if only she worked as a chef instead of a killing machine.

She acted so calm and casual, if seem from outside they could be good friends having a lovely breakfast. To make things worse the 27 year old psychopath was clad in plain jeans and a t shirt that made her look 17. His foolishness got him in this awkward situation but he was smart enough not to fall in this illusion. Finishing his plate and politely offering to wash the dishes he asked her

-"Why am I alive? You killed the rest of the gangsters."- He tried to sound as non-threatening as possible, the entrance door was unlocked and taunted him to run away, as soon as he got close enough he'll be out of here.

-"I think it's rude to kill someone who tried to help you. Besides you're not a gangster"- she said petting a large cat, the furry Persian purred in delight

-"How did you know?"-

-"Your phone, I heard it ring after I killed the guy that hit you. Those idiots had I phones and that kinda stuff, you had a very basic one so either you were broke or you didn't feel you had anything to prove, that's not gangsta'. Besides I've seen those fight moves before, you were trained in the military am I right?"- She tapped the large, buttery soft couch she sat on, inviting him to sit next to her.

Michael was about to run away when she added

-"Speaking of phones I talked to your girlfriend, she sounds lovely"- And with that comment she took a large brown envelope and gave it to him. Inside he found photos of Fiona, Sam and Jesse from the window of his loft, they seemed worried staring at a bunch of papers, they had been taken recently.

Reluctantly he sat by her side and smiled, she had him.

-"What did you girls talked about?"- he feigned cheerfulness, Fiona had to know he was in trouble, but if Delilah had a spy on them she could not get close enough before that monster knew it. Michael hoped he could escape from her before his friends found them, as skilled as they were there was a chance they might not win in a confrontation against her.

-"Not much, I told her you'll stay the night and that tomorrow I'll send you back in one piece… well I _might_ send you back in one piece. That depends on a couple of things"-

-"Such as…"- Michael said as clam as he could

-"First of all wipe that fake smile off your face I hate it when people lie or perform as something different than they are, and then tell me, what was a good military trained boy scout hanging out with those jerks?"-

-"I wanted to see how it was to be a bad boy, and who knows I could make new friends"- He said evasive, dodging direct questions was a skill he had perfected over the years. Sadly it didn't work today, Delilah grabbed a small dagger from under the cushions of the couch and in a nanosecond the sharp edge rested against the tender skin of his neck, millimeters away from his jugular.

-"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you with all that bullshit coming out from your mouth, you were saying?"- She said sweetly, the insanity lighting her eyes again

Realizing he couldn't lie to her Michael told her the truth about their job and how things had gone wrong, she listened with her full attention and whenever the burnt spy tried to deviate or hide the information she would read him like a polygraph and threatened to kill him.

By the end of his story she had a dreamy evil glint in her eyes, not much different than Fiona's right before a large explosive was set and lots of properties were damaged.

-"This is the deal, you lead me to Maldonado and I get to have my fun with the guy, after you help me dispose the body I'll let you go home. If you interfere in some way or even consider ratting me out to the police I'll go after all your friends and turn their brains into a work of abstract art over the ceiling of your home, and I could do that because I have a mayor in modern art. And I could not even describe what I would do to your mom or your little brother and his family"-

At that last statement his jaw tensed, yelling at her to leave them alone would not only be a cliché but also a way to lose his temper and show her she was in control. If she wanted Maldonado fine by him, one of them would be dead and the world would be a better place, or they could kill each other and turn this mess in a very good day. If he played his cards right he could eliminate a psycho and a drug lord at the same time and leave his friends out of the line of fire.

-"Sure when do we start?"- The spy grinned.

-"Right now, oh wait there's a thing I have to do before we leave I have to give my babies their treat"- She said heading towards the large garden outside.

-"Babies?"- He followed her

The state surrounding the spacious one store house had several acres making it look quite small in comparison, out of nowhere came three large Rottweilers wagging their tales at her.

-"These are my babies, the one in the left is Pumpkin, the one in the middle is Cupcake and the one in the right is Muffin"- She said patting the heads of the large guard dogs, Michael was grateful for not running out into the garden earlier, the three large beasts would have shredded him into pieces.

Then she went to the garage and asked him to carry something out of her car, in the back seat of her large sedan there was a dead body wrapped in a plastic bag, it belonged to the skinny punk who knocked him out. He expected her to tell him to dispose the body somewhere else but instead she just asked him to throw the body (sans plastic bag) into the yard. The muscular dogs rushed at him and he thought better to get the hell out of there, the animals feasted on the corpse, soon there would be nothing left.

He fought the urge to throw up at the gruesome sight before him and played his best poker face, even after she asked him to get in the same car that now reeked of death.

-"Awww look how happy they look"- She said staring fondly at her pets, it's not like she didn't feed them because in fact she paid for the best brand of dog food, but her babies did love some fresh meat. When she came home she would find a few scattered bones at best, nothing her favorite woodchopper couldn't handle; besides the extra calcium did wonders for her orchids. That's the main reason they rarely find the body of her victims and why she never got caught.

-"Let's go"- Michael said somber, his skin a few shades paler and his features frozen like stone, he had a plan already.


	4. Chapter 4

Earlier that morning Fiona stared in awe at the burnt down house in front of her, she had followed Michael's tracker on his pone to a small house on a dangerous neighborhood. Inside there were four dead bodies turned almost into cinder. The responsible for this carnage did know how to destroy all usable evidence yet no amount of fire could erase the large splatter of blood over the walls.

-"You don't think Michael might be in there right?"- Jesse said disgusted

-"Mikey's phone was posed on the entrance of the house and Fiona heard a woman saying he'll be back if he behaves. My guess is that whoever did this has him kidnapped"- Sam responded

-"Does Maldonado have a girlfriend?"- Fiona asked absent

-"No Intel ever suggested that, you think it might be him?"- Sam was worried, Maldonado was known for his cruelty, he might have figured out that Michael tried to turn his men against him and probably chose to kill them as a way of sending a message. Sam feared what a man like Maldonado might have in store for his friend.

-"He's the only one we know might have a motive for all this butchery"- Fiona was already cradleling her AK47. If a gunfight from hell was the only way to pry Michael away from that drug lord, and most important, that mysterious bitch then she was up for it. The fact that she would probably enjoy it was beside the point.

-"Hold on sister, if we want to save Mickey we better do a proper plan otherwise this could go ugly"- He gently removed the rifle from her hands

-"And what do _you_ have in mind?"- Fiona accused

-"I think it's time for Maldonado to meet Chuck Finley"- Sam smiled with all the confidence he could show in a situation like theirs, still Jesse had the difficult task to stop Fiona from trying to save Michael on her own. They had to go to Michael's loft and come out with a proper plan. Unfortunately none of them noticed the tiny man watching from the distance with binoculars. As soon as they left he called his employer to let them know he made visual contact with her targets.

….

To her credit Delilah did manage to get rid of the smell of death out from her car with lots of air freshener, she seemed to have a lot of experience in the matter

Michael's plan was sketchy but it was all he could come up on those circumstances. He would introduce Maldonado to Delilah taking credit for killing all his men. For that he would play the badass criminal trying to take over both Finley's and Maldonado's operation while Delilah would play yet again the helpless victim and the first of his would be many prostitutes.

She was thorough, even for a first class assassin. She wore a wig to not leave any hair samples on the crime scene and removed her fingerprints with acid.

Hearing her describe the act of what she called "a proper murder" and how much reverence she had for it he assumed she would probably be completely focused on the victim and that might give him the advantage he desperately needed, the way she described the act and justified her actions gave him goose bumps in the middle of the Miami summer.

-"Tell me Michael, have you ever killed someone?"- She was testing him, of course a seasoned hero like him would, that man didn't have any innocence in his eyes anymore.

-"Yes many times in fact"- He answered truthfully

-"Have you enjoyed it?"- She asked with a coy smile

-"No"-

It surprised him how natural and honest was his response. Even in his darker days as Larry's protégé, killing was merely a mean to an end, not a bonus of the work. He had caused a few bloodbaths back in the day but now he realized it was because he had always tried to take his mind out of it and let his training and instincts take over. He didn't want to think too much about it because if he had in those difficult days out in the field many men would be alive, some evil, some others not so much, but he would surely be dead.

-"What's your weapon of choice?"- This was her idea of a typical conversation

-"I get creative sometimes, but I guess that if had to kill someone I'll choose a sniper's rifle. Safe position and effective, yours would be knives right? I see you're skilled with them"- He tried to play along

-"Yep and you know why? Because they're dignified, your methods are cold, cheap and disrespectful"- She reprimanded him

-"Yeah I think it's rude to shoot someone between the eyes but slicing them up doesn't sound so classy either"- He scoffed.

-"You're wrong Michael; it takes courage to stab someone. First of all you're close enough to feel the other person's breath and body heat; you acknowledge this is a real life in your hands not an anonymous image behind a scope over your rifle. The victim sees you straight in the eye as your hand takes away the precious gift everyone takes for granted, you don't hide in the distance letting the person die without truly understand what happened to them. Most my victims knew it was me who killed them and how I did it, every single face is stuck in my memory as a cherished moment because their deaths are meaningful to me. Do _you_ remember all the people you killed?"-

She had said the last speech as an art historian would describe a painting he was particularly interested in, even infatuated with. The memories she kept so close to her heart were the same kind of memories he couldn't banish from his nightmares at night.

Now certain that her focus on her favorite activity might be the key to destroy her, he dared to hope he had a chance to eliminate two birds (or in this case psychos) with one stone.

When Delilah begun with her massacre he would stay out of the way and as soon as she got distracted by her killing he would have to kill her. Winging it in the middle of a bloodbath was a risky move, so he hoped he would get things done before his friends tried to get in a meeting with the drug lord. The reason for his worries is because if they were part of the scene there would be far too many variables, someone would get hurt.

Contacting Maldonado wasn't hard at all; Michael called him from the phone of one of Delilah's victims. The underlying rage on the drug lord's voice told Michael he better be cautious.

Once near the meeting point Michael wanted to scan the terrain, it was an abandoned warehouse with a large open space and many places to hide, especially on the second floor. If Maldonado was smart he would definitely have a few snipers watching over him while the former spy would have no back up except a deranged little monster, odds were against him.

To make things worse Maldonado sent scouts to do the same as him, so when Michael spot them he slapped Delilah to sell his character. She picked up the act and managed to drag him over the floor right above her while her lips locked over his, making it look like he was abusing his victim.

-"Not able to separate work from pleasure I see"- Maldonado said dryly, the tall muscular man's face reminded Delilah of a pit-bull.

-"This is work, I'm training this bitch for her upcoming job offer"- Michael pushed her away as she sobbed; he did that to get her out of sight and give her some tactical advantage. He feared coming out of this one would be even harder than he thought when he saw at least ten henchmen by his enemies' side.

The straw on the camel's back was when Sam showed up as Chuck Finley with Fiona and Jesse by his side dressed in suits. Behind Fiona's sunglasses Michael saw the little evil spark that ends up igniting buildings and makes bullets fly in the air. He realized in horror she had probably witnessed the little scene he had just played with Delilah, regardless of what happened in this place he was a dead man, Fi would tear him into pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

Maldonado was a very organized criminal; you don't get to play the big boss unless you handle business in a detached and professional way. By example this punk in front of him, Chuck Finley, saying he would take over his hand built business and his territory with nothing more than a pair of bodyguards, one of them is a woman for crying out loud. He felt no anger about this man but he would have to make an example of him, something bloody and flashy to teach future idiots not to get in his way.

The other crazy bastard, Brian, on the other hand had deeply insulted him by ruthlessly murdering all the members of his south beach gang. Nonetheless he had to let him live because a man with such talent for murder was a shame to kill when he could use him as his personal guard dog. It would take time but he had broken down several men before, some even crazier than him. Making him addicted to his merchandise was the easiest way.

Maldonado made what he thought at the time the most cautious and logical approach, he sent six of his men against Chuck Finley and his associates. They didn't even fight, they were 3 while his men 6 and had better and bigger weapons. So they made no resistance when the henchmen lead them to the basement of the abandoned warehouse, soon they would be murdered and Javier would make sure they were sliced in pieces.

The other four henchmen were told to aim their guns at Brian, believing that as a crazy psychopath he needed extra attention, just in case two snipers watched him from above.

Michael was relieved when Maldonado divided his forces; two against one was a field day for his friends especially when Fiona was so eager to fight. Hopefully she would vent her anger with those men and leave a little less for him.

Once his friends took care of their captors they would come back and help him with the rest of them, until then he needed to buy some time.

-"All right Brian, time to take a little trip with us"- Maldonado said pointing at his large limousine.

-"Sounds like a good offer but I got motion sickness so I think I'll go home, nice meeting you guys"- Michael hoped his badass attitude was enough to call the attention but not too much to get him killed. He heard several rifles unlocked and ready to shoot.

-"You poor idiot, it's obvious that you have some intellectual impediment so let me explain this to you. Your former employer will be killed and cut in little pieces which I will personally spray all over Miami. You are much luckier than him, I'll give you the privilege to turn you into my personal bitch, from now on you are mine"- A menacing shark like smile on his face showed the disturbing hidden intentions behind that statement.

-"Oh, well… this is awkward, I mean you are and intriguing fellow and I'm sure that behind that ugly face there's a wonderful personality but I don't swing that way, sorry"- Michael shrugged and feigned innocence. Sam and Fi better hurry up or Maldonado would kill him then and there.

-"Please sir lemme go!"- Delilah whined in the distance, she played the part of a wounded and deeply traumatized victim, walking as if Brian had hurted her several times over the night.

Maldonado took the opportunity to prove Brian and his pawns he was "The man" and as a way to establish his control he told Brian

-"I'll rape your bitch as a welcome present and when I'm done with her I'll take you to your new home. Stay here and watch how a man does it, you might even learn something"- Maldonado laughed while grabbing Delilah by the throat and dragged her to the far corner of the warehouse behind some empty boxes.

She sobbed for a few seconds, Michael saw both pairs of legs fidgeting behind the boxes until out of the sudden it was the drug lord that cried and both of them were out of view.

The henchmen called out to his boss but there was no answer, two of them went after him leaving only the other two to watch over Brian. Michael knew the odds wouldn't get any better so he knocked out one of them by a potent hook right behind his jaw and as soon as the other guy's eyes closed he removed his rifle and then used it a millisecond later to shoot out the snipers on the roof, they shot back but the bullets landed on the guy he knocked out and swung over his shoulder, the other guy was also shot as in an attempt to go after Michael he was reached by the bullets directed at their target.

Meanwhile Sam, Fiona and Jesse waited until the other six guys lead them far from their boss' eyesight to launch their attack. It would have been a little less messy if they hadn't spoke. One of the henchmen behind Fiona suggested they should have a little fun with her before killing all of them. Soon the former IRA would use this for her advantage but the other guy behind her said:

-"Dude don't even think about it. You do exactly what the boss asks you to or you die so slowly you beg him to end your misery. I've seen it happen and I wish I don't see it again."- The goon tried to shake the ugly memory from his mind and to seal his fate he added –"´sides this bugged eyed old cunt ain't worth it"-

Fiona froze in her tracks, Sam whistled and Jesse flinched in empathy for what was coming to those poor bastards.

-"Bug eyed? Old?"- Fiona's eyes twitched a little bit, and her face twisted in a face of pure rage.

-"You are sooo dead"- Jesse said apprehensive

-"Maybe if you apologize you might keep a few limbs attached to your body"- Sam joked.

She stepped back and put herself right between the two rifles that aimed at her body, with each arm she twisted them away from their hands and using a potent back kick she hit one of her captor's right in the solar plexus leaving him unconscious. Swiftly she gave a 180 degree turn and hit the other one right on the throat breaking his larynx.

The other four guys charged at her, Sam knocked out one of his captors with the butt of his own rifle and used a chocking technique to knock out the one that faced Fiona.

Jesse went for different approach, he broke one of his captors' nose and used the distraction to remove his weapon and shoot at his kneecaps, the remaining guy made the fatal mistake to aim at the enraged Fiona who entwined both hands and brought them down in a descending force at the guy's head, breaking his skull.

Six men lay unconscious on the ground, Fiona stared at her friends in a way that made them tremble. –"You go ahead, I'm taking a little extra time with these lads"- She said sweetly and smiled. Sam and Jesse didn't feel like contradicting her and hurried out of the way.

Not far from them Michael ran fast at a blind spot right below the snipers, he was pretty sure he hit at least one of them so that left only one left to go. Sam and Jesse ran towards him, it took only a nod from Michael to let them know they could break character.

-"You ok buddy?"- Sam said staring at the corpse flung over his friend's shoulder, he dropped it unceremoniously on the floor.

-"Wonderful, where's Fi?"- He said preparing his new rifle

-"She was having way too much fun with the guys that went after us so we thought it was better if we gave her some time alone"- Jesse had an expression of fear on his face Michael had wore many times when Fiona was really, really mad. In those cases he learned from experience to stay away.

Unknown to anyone was the fact that Fiona didn't stay with the remaining men, she went upstairs to have a little more fun with the snipers she had spot earlier. She hid when Michael shot at them, one was hit but the other one survived and aimed right at him, she stealthy rushed towards his position and hit the sniper from behind. From her privileged point of view she processed the information she had collected

First she noticed the pretty girl by Michael's side was playing victim, if she was the same that talked to her then she wasn't with Maldonado. Then she heard Michael playing tough with the drug lord, and making the mistake of going too far. Instead of running away the pretty girl wailed at their enemies playing the wounded bird and calling the attention to give Michael some time, the voice was the same Fiona heard that morning.

That lead to a terrible conclusion, they were working together he hadn't been kidnapped.

The rage that invaded her was fueled by jealousy and posseiveness; he was hers, no one else's.

Unknown to Michael was the fate Fiona had in store for him; he was with his friends when out of the sudden a body fell right from above them. The missing sniper was alive but barely. The men below feared what they might find as they cautiously looked up, from the perch Fiona smiled at them showing her victim's weapon as a trophy.

-"Now why are you lazy boys chatting around? If I stand corrected we have at least two more men to take care of not counting Maldonado."- Fiona said sweetly and came down with them –"By the way is that your new lady friend out there? She's cute!"- Anger snapped out of that last sentence as she used the butt of her rifle to strike Michael on the stomach.

Had his lungs kept some air he would have told them that Maldonado was dead and so were his remaining men, and more importantly that they had to get the hell out of there before Delilah came back.

-"Nooo I beg you! Lord have Mercy!"- Yells were heard not far away from them, a male voice begged in true despair. Before Michael could warn them his friends followed that voice, what was before them froze their blood.

Hanging by the hands from a sturdy pipe was Maldonado, his face forever frozen in a mask of anguish. Behind him his chest cavity was sliced open and both ribcages were spread out of his body, they cached Delilah in the process of removing her victim's lungs.

She had heard of the punishment of the "blood eagle" when she was a child, it was used as a maximum penalty by the Vikings against their traitors; she always thought it might be fun to do it someday and it really was!

Next time she would put a mirror in front of the victim so they could see how funny their faces were as they died in agony. That last look between bafflement, fear and anger was ten times better than she had ever dreamed of. She also thanked the fact Maldonado had planned to slice his victims in pieces so he brought a surgical saw, slicing his ribcage would have been impossible with only her tiny knives.

For Delilah it was a very significant moment, she realized this is what she was made for. An assassin was then transformed into a serial killer.

She looked up with dreamy eyes at the man that made everything possible, Mr. Westen ad his friends beside him. Covered in blood she reached out to shake their hands.


	6. Chapter 6

After the introduction, Fi and Jesse looked at Michael; he saw them with an expression of fear in his eyes. Only then they understood some of the situation, Michael was indeed a hostage and someone able to scare him did deserve to be feared.

The burnt spy didn't want that monster to hurt his friends so he tried to negotiate with her:

-"I did as you told me Delilah, Maldonado is dead now let me go"- He said as calm as possible.

-"I know, you were a good boy, but part of the deal included getting rid of the body. Once you help me with that you'll be free to join your friends"- She said sweetly

Michael prayed to whatever was out there that Fiona didn't try anything stupid or Delilah might try to repeat that ritual of the blood eagle on her as well. He saw his girlfriend with panic when she readied her weapon, but when the little monster gave her a warning glance the former IRA thought better of it.

-"It would be faster if we help"- Jesse feigned friendliness, if they couldn't get Michael out of this mess at least he could go with him as a backup in case Delilah chose to break her promise.

-"That is so sweet from you, but we can handle it. Don't worry as I said I'll bring him home early and I even took the time to talk to his mom so she wouldn't worry. As a matter of fact a good friend of mine is with her right now."- To make her point she took her cell phone and dialed, a female voice answered and Delilah spoke –"Hello Mrs. Westen, how are you? I'm Jimmy's friend and right now I'm with your son would you like to say Hi to him?"- She handed Michael the phone.

-"Hi ma, are you all right?"- He did his best not to sound worried, on the other side of the line his mother answered cheerful

-"Of course I'm fine; I'm here with my new neighbor Jimmy. He is a very skilled handyman he even fixed my porch! I didn't know he was your friend as well. Oh wait he wants to speak to you"- She handed the phone to Delilah's accomplice- "Hello Michael how are you? You didn't say your mom was so adorable! Anyway I'm fixing some of the problems on the house right now so I'll stay for a while. Once you're done I'll stop bothering this little lady with my chatter and we'll meet for drinks, I gotta help her out, god forbid some bad wiring threw sparks and her whole house burn down. See ya!"- And with that he hung up. Michael got the point, if he behaved his mother wouldn't even know something was wrong but if he didn't Jimmy would burn the house with Madeleine in it. He had to play along with the sociopath; his friends would go right to his mom's house and keep her safe.

-"Point taken, I'll go with you"- Michael feigned calmness and helped the psycho load Maldonado's corpse into her car. His friends rushed over Madeleine's, once that bitch didn't have her as a pawn against him they would all charge to attack her. Before leaving Fiona kissed Michael hard in front of Delilah, as a way to let her know he was only hers, but that kiss also gave her the opportunity to put a tracker on him.

Sam, Jesse and Fiona barely had time to leave the building before it exploded, the sociopath never left any evidence behind.

The road to Delilah's house was quiet and tense, the former spy asked her with trepidation, fearing the response

-"Will you keep your word?"-

-"Yes Michael I will, I might be many things but my daddy always taught me to be honest with my friends"- It was a little pathetic but Michael was the closest thing she had to a friend, Jimmy was a good sidekick but given the opportunity he would kill her, she dared to think he was even colder than her.

When they arrived to her house both of them noticed something was wrong, the dogs weren't there. She called to them filled with concern; he noticed the three dead creatures on her front door. Her screaming dreaded to burst his eardrums, in a moment of rage she took him by his collar and lifted him above her pinning him to the wall. Michael knew better otherwise he could have believe she was a supernatural creature given the strength her little frame had to offer.

-"Did you or your friends have anything to do with this?"- The anger in her eyes was the scariest thing Michael ever saw. He told her the truth, that he had nothing to do with this and that his friends wouldn't do anything like it, hurting animals was not their style.

-"Hello Delilah, long time no see"- A man said from inside her house, he was surrounded by several henchmen. –"Boss?"- She answered in disbelief –"You did this?"- Anyone crazy enough to piss her off was worthy of reverence, apparently even monsters like her had bosses to respond to.

-"I am quite disappointed with you Delilah, first you refuse to take your assignment and then you kill one of our most trusted clients. I'm afraid I must terminate your contract"- The tall middle aged, Asian said sadly. –"As for you mister Westen I have instructions for my men to drive you home, I strongly suggest you forget what transpired in here or your bosses will be upset"-

-"I don't have any bosses"- Michael said defiantly

-"Yes you do, and they are much more powerful than you think. Your car awaits"- One of the henchmen grabbed him by the arm and threw him inside a car. This man knew who the people that burnt him were but, if he was even meaner than Delilah he stood little chance to get any answers from him. Nonetheless he had stumbled over a lead to who they might be.

Surprisingly he felt sorry for Delilah, finally she met someone who could stop her. When her pets were killed he saw behind her rage the fact that her boss had killed the only living creatures that cared for her, she was a lonely person and she would die alone as well. Part of him felt identified with that feeling, he knew what it was to be alone and face death on a regular basis. Who knows if it wasn't for Fiona, his family and friends he might have turned into a monster like her.

Seeing her house on the distance he fought the urge to knock out the driver in front of him and help her out, he could get some answers about the people that burnt him but then he realized he must have a case of a Stockholm's syndrome and let the henchman drive him home.

Two psychos down, along with several gangsters and a few henchmen. Should be a good day but it didn't feel like it.

Jimmy was gone by the time his friends arrived to Madeleine's home, an hour later Michael was back at the loft tired and in a bad mood.

One week later…..

-"Is that why you always fight? I can't believe you are jealous of a psychopath, a dead one at that!"- Madeleine asked Fiona while serving her a glass of ice tea, the Irish woman needed a girl talk and Michael's mom was the only one she could trust about it.

-"You've seen how sad he is about her death. He's trying to find out who killed her because he says it's a big lead to find the people who burned him but I know better"- Fiona fumed.

-"If he weren't scarred for being a hostage of the female version of Jason then I'll think he's a sociopath as well. Fiona I will say this once because it's too obvious to repeat, Michael loves you and if he could get rid of his feelings he would have done it a long time ago and his life would be a whole lot easier, empty but easier."- Madeleine lit up a cigarette, his son didn't like it when she smoked in his loft but the smell might clear up before he arrives.

Thirty minutes later Michael arrived with a not so small package in his hands, someone sent him a gift by mail. Inside there was a pink CD and a human head. Michael knew who it belonged, Delilah's boss.

Fearing the contents inside the CD he told his mom to go home, when he played it in his computer both Michael and Fiona felt chills running down their spines. It was a recording of a severely wounded man crying tied up to a chair. Michael told Fiona who he was, her eyes widened when Delilah's voice was heard, she was behind the camera.

-"So Mr. Sato this is a message for a good friend of mine, remember Mr. Westen? Now before you go to the other side I want you to tell the camera all you know about your organization, I think he might be interested in that"-

-"I will not say anything until you set me free"- The victim said in a barely audible whisper.

-"Aww I'm so sorry boss but that offer expired when you killed my babies. The only price on the table is a faster death instead of a very slow and painful one. Either you give me what I want or I get to have my fun with you, so for me is a win-win and for you a lose-lose."- She said sweetly feigning sympathy.

The helpless man sobbed and cried even harder when he realized she was telling the truth, he chose to speak in the hope of ending his misery

-"I belong to a private organization; there are a handful of those over the planet. We all recruit persons with special skills such as combat training, management in technology, political connections etcetera and we make them work for us, whether they want to or not. That gives us the power to do basically anything we want or to be more accurate what our client wants.

For the right price we can tilt the world in the direction our client's desire: from fixing an election or throwing a rebellion against the opposing government of their choice to get nuclear weapons. Anything, anything we want, and the only ones that stop us from ruling the world are the other organizations like ours that fight us for control, the one where Westen is employed likes to work with government agents and has people inside every official organization."- Out of breath he cried and shuddered as he said his last words –"That is all I know"-

Delilah sighed and said in sympathy –"You've done well Mr. Sato, goodnight"- She finally appeared on the screen as she positioned herself behind her victim, the blade in her hands cut his throat like butter and didn't stop until the head was severed from his body.

The line between assets and friends gets blurry in Michael's life, the line between friends and enemies wasn't so clear either. Therefore he had no clue of whether he had a powerful ally or the worse enemy he could stumble upon.


End file.
